Ethan Allen Fernandez
Ethan Allen Fernandez is an original character created by Cod1. He is one of the main characters in Heavenly Heroes. He is from Greenwich, a town in the state of Connecticut. His mother is Puerto Rican, and his father is Cuban. Him, Candace Claire Baker, and Justin Paul Florio, are the main trio of friends, they all attend Shepherd-Dixmor Preparatory School in Sunrise Valley, Connecticut. Personality and traits Ethan is usually reserved about sharing his feelings. Although he is able to communicate well, he feels much more deeply than he speaks. Only those that are close to him will ever really know him. Will see 'it' through even if he is unhappy, his commitment unwavering. Will make many mistakes believing he has made a 'wise' choice. He tends to be optimistic, and sweet. Ethan is very knowledgeable about history, and geography, and can recognize nearly any country on a map, but he isn’t very good at math. He is near-sighted so he wears glasses, but will most likely end up getting laser eye surgery to correct his vision to 20/20 when he turns 21 so he can be an air force pilot. He plays video games with Justin, Carl Degrasse Dawkins, and sometimes Wendy Wong as well. Ethan isn’t nearly as good at singing as his sister, but he can play guitar, and Harmonica, very well. Both of his parents where jocks in high school so they taught Ethen the importance of physical fitness, but Ethan didn’t care very much about sports and exercise until he got into high school. Ethan, and Candace, both share a love of milk. He is among the “sleepless elite”, 1% to 3% of the world population that need less than the recommended seven to nine hours of sleep per night, he only needs at least five hours of sleep per night. Ethan is an Air Force Junior ROTC cadet. He dreams of one day become a fighter pilot in the United States Air Force, and loves to play Digital Combat Simulator which is a free to play combat flight simulator that is known for being hard due to its realism, and attention to detail. Ethan isn’t nearly as good at baseball as his father (at least at the beginning of the series), but he is very good at swimming. the player could get the option of replacing Ethan’s eyes with MK2 Eyeball created by Medical Mechanica, It is unknown if Ethan will also do this in the show. during a near death experience, Ethan meets his late maternal grandfather in heaven, is given his wings by God, and forced to return to Earth to help defend it from an approaching powerful evil. Appearance The creator had a few different ideas for his clothes, and hairstyle. The clothes that the creator liked at one point was a T-shirt with thirteen horizontal red and white stripes, slim-fit blue jeans, blue socks, red and white vans authentic skate shoes, and an olive drab military style jacket. Cod1 calls this the "patriotic look". The hairstyle that the creator liked best at one point was a short fade on the sides and back of head + Hard Part + Long Fringe, with brown hair colour, and a clean shaven face. In December 2017, the creator decided that Ethan should have more of a 90s style to go with his sister Julia’s 80s style. Just like the “patriotic look” this style was just an idea and may not be the final look. Even though he loves to eat junk food like hamburgers, pizza, french fries, and chicken nuggets, he is in good shape thanks to his exercise routine. In high school, and Air Force Junior ROTC, Ethan had an ivy league haircut with a short fade on the sides, a little bit longer on top, and was shorter in stature, standing at 5’7” (170 cm) in his first, and second year, and 5’9” (175 cm) in his third, and fourth years. His hair is somewhat wavy in texture. He is considered “young and handsome” looking by many people, but he still isn’t very good at getting girlfriends since he tends to be too shy around most of the girls he likes. While attending Shepherd-Dixmor preparatory school, he usually wears a blue polo shirt, tucked into khaki trousers, a brown belt, red, white, and blue Vans shoes, khaki socks, glasses, and a brown A-2 leather flight jacket that belonged to his late maternal grandfather who was a tail gunner on a B-17 Flying Fortress during World War II that Ethan wears as a way to honour and remember him. Relationships Hunter Jones Main article: Hunter Jones Jones and Ethan Fernandez once had a swimming race in the school pool. According to Jones, “Fernandez swims very quickly, like a shark”, making it impossible for Jones to win. After the race, Jones was being “salty” for losing the race, so Fernandez told him to “stop being salty, this isn’t a salt water pool like the one at my house”. Gallery Military style jacket olive drab.jpg|The “patriotic look” jacket EthanAllenFernandez1.PNG|Ethan with casual clothes, and a possible 90s hairstyle. His appearance could change in the future. Ethan_Allen_sunglasses.jpeg|Ethan half-smiling, and wearing sunglasses instead of his usual glasses, his “patriotic look” hairstyle, and a white T-shirt with blue horizontal stripes in the center. Ethan_Fernandez_AFJROTC_freshman.jpeg|Ethan in his first year of Air Force Junior ROTC wearing his class B blue uniform. File:Ethan_possible_90s_hairstyle.jpeg|A possible 90s hairstyle for Ethan. File:Back_of_A-2_jacket_artwork.jpeg|The back of Ethan’s World War II flight jacket showing the artwork. Trivia *Ethan is one of the characters in the story that is based off people the creator has met in real life. *His name is a reference to a patriot, hero, and politician, who fought in the American Revolution. Category:Characters Category:Made up Characters Category:Americans Category:Cubans Category:Original character Category:Puerto Ricans Category:Christians Category:Protagonists Category:Teenagers Category:Students Category:Musicians Category:Animal Kindness Category:Rich People Category:Neutral Good Category:Siblings Category:Characters who can fly